Corpse Party Sonic Style
by KurenekoGrimm
Summary: When one of their friends is leaving, they use a charm that makes their friendship eternal. However, something goes wrong and they end up in a darkened version of the school that was destroyed years ago. Now, they have to find each other and escape or succumb to their insanity and die.
1. Chapter 1

Grimm: Hey, Grimm here. I just wanted to post this. Love the series. Um, if you like it, let me know and I'll continue it. This was for fun. Sonic characters do not belong to me and Corpse Party either.

Read on!

Corpse Party Sonic Style

"It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one..."

An orange female can be seen by candle light. She wearing a high-school uniform.

"Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. SHe tumbled, and she fell...and she died... You've all heard the stories, no? Before Chaos Academy was built here, there was another school on this property. Chao Gardens Elementary School, it was called. Such a horrible thing to happen... The principal was completely devastated."

She paused briefly before continuing.

"He cared for the school almost as if it were his own child, you see. But one thing led to another after the incident... and ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down. The pricipal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of its closure...he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes..."

We see seven students inside a classroom. The room's desks and chairs were shuffled to the sides. There was an orange female echidna telling the story. To her right was a tan female rabbit behind her was a saffron male kitsune with two tails. Next to the rabbit's right side were two males, a crimson-splashed hedgehog and a ruby echidna. To them were two female hedgehogs, one purple, the other pink. All were crowded around the candle. Pittering of rain could be heard outside as they listened to the story.

The violet hedgehog gasped. The orange echidna went on with her story.

"People thought Chao Gardens was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down...However!" Her purple eyes glittered.

"They say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead, even to this very day...And on rainy evenings like this, after our school day's come to an end...some claim she roams these darkened hallways..."

Her voice dropped down to a whisper, as slowly said, "still believing them to be her own..." She chuckled dryly.

"In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds! Just after seven o' clock... That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night.. 'Knock knock,' you'll hear from the blackness... followed by the sounds of the classroom door ssslowly sssliding open... As her pale white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question: 'Is anyone still here?'"

Grimm: So whatcha think? Let me know and if you want me to continue it, you how to contact me. I thank you all for read. And again, review, favorite, and follow. See ya next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimm: So I got a few people who want more and I'm glad to see that. One person asked me if they could be in the story and I said yes. People if you want your character in the story, let me know I have a few slots open still, and I'd be more than happy to let you. A thanks to everyone that has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. If any one has a fettish for horror and gore I ask that you try my other story Blood ARK. I also ask that you check out any one of my other stories besides Blood ARK. I am thinking of another story that will need a lot of characters so I ask that any one wants their character in it, message me. For details of upcoming stories you can either message me or check out my profile. Sorry for the long message on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters nor the plot of Corpse Party.

* * *

Corpse Party Sonic Style

A flash of lightning lit the room for a split second before the lights went out and only the candle's flame was their friend in the darkness. A male yell rang out, the girls screamed. The black hedgehog almost fell back from the suddenness of the dark, "It's a...blackout!" he breathed out.

Shadow grabbed the closest person to him and hugged them tightly. He whimpered. The purple hedgehog found someone holding her and gasped. She struggled in their grasp, blush covered her face fully.

Shadow squinted his eyes in trying to see the person. "This voice... Is it Eve?" he asked, blushing a little.

"Shadow!?"

"It's alright, Eve, I'm here." he stated, shivering. He latched his hands around her arms, not wanting to lose her.

"You're the only one who's scared!" Eve exclaimed, blushing.

Then the oink hedgehog popped up in between the two. "Now now, you guys are really close," she leered, pushing the two closer.

They both blushed before Amy giggled. "It's good to be in love."

"EH!?"

"WHAT!?"

Knuckles sighed, "What are those guys doing?" He watched from afar as the three started bickering with each other, from what he could tell that was.

Suddenly, a quiet tap was heard that would have been almost impossible to hear unless you strained your ears. Shade hushed everyone. "What is that just now?" she asked.

The noise became louder and was identified as footsteps. It became deafening and everyone was worried what would happen next.

And then...

...it just stopped.

Everyone had their eyes on the door, as a roar of thunder sounded. Shadow looked at Shade, who held the only light source and took it from her. "Lent it to me for sec."

"Shadow..."

Hesitantly, he made his way to the door, taking slow and steady steps. When he reached it, he gulped and brought his fingers to grip the handle. But the door opened by itself. It slid open just enough to form a slight gap. And within the darkness...

"Still not leaving...?" a voice said. Hands formed around the door's frame as two eyes peered inside. "Hurry up and go home..."

Shadow unleashed a yell and tripped over his own feet, nearly bashing his head open on the teacher's podium.

The lights flickered back on and the figure giggled and stepped inside.

"Ms. Tikal?!" Shadow nearly screeched.

"Correct!" the terra-cotta echidna stated sweetly, "The time of the blackout was really perfect. Even I got scared."

"What. It's just Ms. Tikal..." Shade breathed out.

"What's with the hands?" Shadow asked, pointing at the rubber hands that Tikal was holding.

She giggled again. "I got them form the class with the haunted house theme." she smiled bright and then began to laugh, " Even though it's like this, Shadow's reaction was so funny."

"Even ..." Shadow sighed.

"But I've brought Shaddie's savior." Tikal grinned, winking at Shadow.

"My savior?" he inquired, rising up from his fallen state. From the doorway, a small blonde hedgehog appeared. She carried an umbrella in her arms.

"Big brother!" she exclaimed, pouncing on Shadow in a hug.

"Maria!" Shadow grinned, enveloping the girl in his grasp. "Why are you here?"

"I brought an umbrella because it was raining so hard." she smiled. Shadow let her go and she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

Eve walked up to the girl, "What? This is Shadow's sister? Nice to meet you." she greeted.

"From the middle school?" Amy asked, trailing beside Eve.

"Yes, yes." Maria smiled Bowing, she greeted them, "I am Maria Robotnik from the middle school. I hope that my brother isn't any trouble."

The girls started to fawn over her.

"How cute! Shadow has such a cute sister, how surprising," Eve said.

"It's nothing special," Shadow stated, deadpanned. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright, let's pack up and go home. It's already quite late," Tikal announced. She turned to face Cream, whom looked sad. "Cream, even though it's a shame-"

She was cut off when the rabbit started choking up sobs. Everyone stopped to see the sight; no one spoke. Amy, Eve, and Shade went to her aid, trying to cheer her up.

Maria looked to her brother with questions filling her head.

"Big brother, why is she crying?" she asked.

Shadow had his eyes on the girls, watching in sadness. "She's transferring schools soon...Today was her last day here."

'Cream is the most cheerful and popular among the guys...She's going to be lonely...' Shadow thought.

Tails passed by all the girls and stood in front of Cream. "We're going to see each other again. Don't cry." He put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Tails..."Cream smiled.

"That's right! Everyone can meet up together again." Shadow agreed.

Eve joined in, "Yes, it isn't that far!"

"Correct! But seeing Cream like that is so cute!" Amy said.

"Being best friends even though we're separated sounds not bad,"Tikal stated, "Cream could carry this thought after you leave."

"Yeah."

She smiled. "Of course! Thank you everyone...Being with everyone is great...Thank you!"

"Can we do this?" Shade asked, shuffling through her pocket.

"What is it?" Tikal asked.

Her purple eyes glittered and shined as she pulled out a paper doll."Cheyenne Charm. I found this spell while searching for ghost stories. This can ensure that everyone will remain best friends even though we are separated. Isn't it great? Let's try it."

"Now please surround this doll and recite this in your head: 'Cheyenne, we beg of you' nine times. Even if you recite it wrong, it's okay. Please don't start again...It'll fail once you miscount." Shade stated.

"What happens if you fail..." Knuckles asked.

"The atmosphere has just tensed up..." Shadow groaned.

Their voices fell on deaf ears.

"Are you ready?" the echidna asked.

Cheyenne, we beg of you...

Cheyenne, we beg of you...

Cheyenne, we beg of you...

Cheyenne, we beg of you...

Cheyenne, we beg of you...

Cheyenne, we beg of you...

Cheyenne, we beg of you...

Cheyenne, we beg of you...

Cheyenne, we beg of you...

"Have you all finished?" Shade asked.

"Be quick, I don't want to do this a second time." Knuckles grimaced.

"Grab any corner of the paper doll and pull" she said.

...Tear it to shreds...

"Are you ready? Tear it... to shreds!" A flash of lightning came and went as they tore at the doll.

"It's done. Please don't lose your piece, everyone. Like this, everyone will be together forever. Thank you everyone... we succeeded..." Shade confirmed with a smile. Everyone smiled and looked at one another.

Then the room began to shake. Objects began to fall off the walls.

"Earthquake?" Eve asked.

"It's so violent..." stated Amy.

Shadow grabbed his sister and held her for dear life. "Maria!" he exclaimed when she cried out.

"HURRY! GET UNDERNEATH THE DESKS!" Tikal ordered as the earth shaken with force. Her students began to cry out in terror when the quakes became more violent.

Shadow looked down at the floor as the boards split and cracked. The floor gave away and everyone started to fall into complete darkness.

'There's a hole under the floor!? You're kidding!? We're falling...' he thought in horror. A splash of purple caught his eye as he noticed Eve falling close by.

"SHADOW!" she screamed, tears producing in her eyes. She reached out for him and he did the same.

"EVE!" he yelled. Their fingers barely met before the world when black.

Faint laughter was heard.

Sapphire eyes opened as Eve sat up. Pain shot through her body at that one movement. She looked down at her ankle and placed a hand over it.

Ouch... I've sprained my ankle... But it seems like I'm alright, other than that..." she stated to no one but herself.

The purple female got up slowly and looked around. "This is... the classroom?" She was in a classroom but it was old and decrepit.

"But this isn't the one in our school..."

* * *

Grimm: Sorry for the hanger, I stayed up all night just to write this so i hope you're happy. As always, review, favorite, and follow. Remember I will be accepting characters because I have slots open. Again, message me for details or go to my profile. Thank you all for reading. See ya next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Corpse Party Sonic Style

Grimm: First, a **BIG** thank you to my reviewer and my new followers and favoriter. It means a lot to me. People I still have a few places for people to be in the story if anyone wants to. Anyone who wants their name (username) mentioned as one of the corpses, let me know. I'll be happy to. This is the first real chapter as we are now in the place.

* * *

Chapter Two: Chao Gardens Elementary

"I was in my classroom until now. What happened?" Eve asked, looking at the darkened room with confused eyes. She stepped forward and immediately regretted when her foot came down with a pain that radiated through her entire body. She sat back down to ease the pain. Then the lights flickered on, dimmed but allowed the girl to see finally a clear image of her surroundings.

"It's so wretched here..." she stated. Eve turned her attention to the furnishings, "The desks are so small. Is this an elementary school...?" she questioned. "It's so irritating...What IS this place?"

The purple female spotted a paper on the wall. It had the words, 'Chao Gardens Elementary' inscribed on it. She began to read it.

**A notice about Chao Gardens Elementary School's abduction strategy, to prevent another kidnapping... All Gardens' staff, please quickly carry out the measures.**

**Principal: Jet Verde**

_'The Chaos Gardens Elementary School... Isn't it what Shade mentioned just now in one of the ghost stories... Isn't this the abandoned school that was build on the same spot before our school... Then here is?'_

"How could this be? This isn't a movie or a video game." she stuttered out. Eve looked around, " Where did everyone go... I remember that we were reciting the spell in the classroom...then an earthquake occurred."

The purple girl flipped opened her phone, "Shadow..." Looking at the left top corner, she found that she had no signal in the place.

She staggered across the room, _'Alone in this spooky room. I guess I was brought here during the time when I lost conscious.'_

"**AMY! SHADOW! EVERYONE!** " Eve shouted.

The floor began to shake with tremendous force. She fell through and landed in the room below where she was. Finally, the quake ceased.

"It stopped?" she sighed.

Suddenly a wooden board slammed itself between Eve's legs, startling the poor girl to no end.

"That was close..." Eve breathed. She started to get up and across the room was something pink.

"**A-AMY!**"

She scrambled to her feet and scurried over to her friend. Eve picked and held Amy in her lap, looking for any signs of movement.

Amy was limp in her arms.

_'Are you kidding...She's not moving? Is it because of the earthquake!?'_ Eve thought frantically.

"**AMY! WAKE UP!**" Eve yelled, tapping her cheek lightly, hoping for any response.

Then Amy groaned.

"Amy? Are you alright!?" she asked.

A split-second later, Amy grabbed Eve's chest and rubbed against it softly. "Ah~ Eve," the pink girl mewed.

"Let go!" Eve ordered, pushing Amy off her. The sakura female sat up and rubbed her eye like a child.

"Huh? Eve? Why are you on my bed?" Amy asked, still half asleep.

"This isn't your house! Wake up!" Eve exclaimed. However, she was relieved that Amy was alright. She sighed.

Amy looked around, noticing that she and Eve were alone. "Are you the only one here? Where are the others?" Amy asked.

"I don't know... I was here before I realized it." Eve answered.

"So where are we?"

"How do I put this..." Eve took out the paper she found earlier, "Take a look at this." She handed it over to Amy.

"Chao Gardens Elementary School?" Amy said, after reading the note. "What is this? A part of Shadow's pranks?" she pouted and then threw her arms up in the air, fists clenched, " No wonder! Stop fooling around, Shadow!"

Eve went to the window, smiling nervously at Amy's outbursts.

"When did you bring us here!" she heard and quietly laughed at this. Eve turned her head to face the window and saw trees, many of them.

"A forest?" she said out loud.

_'I can't see clearly...'_ It was true the window's glass was fogged and dirty, making the image all but clear to anyone who looked through it. The purple hedgehog began pulling at the window's handle. Her audible tries, gained the attention of her friend.

"What is it, Eve?"

"I wanted to take a closer look outside but the window seems to be shut.

"Let me see..." Amy smiled, walking over to her friend. She grabbed another handle and started to pull but...

"What? Here can't be opened either..." Amy stated.

"Did the locks rust? It can't be opened..."

_'Is this place really that old? Not good at all...'_ Eve thought, looking at the floor. Amy jumped into her sights, smiling big.

"Anyway, let's get out of this place. Then we can go home."

Eve couldn't help but smile with her, "You're right! I want to get out of here fast." She limped over to where Amy was standing. "Let's search for stairs."

"What happened to your leg?"

"Oh... I sprained it." Eve admitted.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm okay. It hurts a little but it won't hinder me from walking." Eve said, dismissing Amy's concern.

"I'll lend you my shoulder then." Amy laughed, grabbing Eve's left arm.

"Ah, thank you."

* * *

Grimm: I'm having fun with the bold and italics, can you tell? Looks like Eve isn't alone in this strange place. What will they encounter next? Again, thank you to those who did all that from above. As always, review, follow, and favorite. See ya week. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Corpse Party Sonic Style

Grimm: Hey guys. I got a little sick and dizzy so this chapter isn't as long as I originally planned. However, I hope it will suffice until next week. Special thanks to my two reviewers and favoriter. Welcome to the terror that is Chao Gardens Elementary, though there isn't that much terror yet. I still have a few openings for this story and another one, so if you want to see your character in a story, give me a message and we'll work on something. A thanks to everyone that has allowed me to use their characters so far.

Now, read on, my precious readers!

* * *

Chapter Four

Amy and Eve walked out of the classroom. Before venturing out the hall, Amy's foot hit something metal, which clanked and liquid poured onto the floor before it settled back.

"I kicked something!" Amy looked down and noticed a bucket beside her foot.

"What's the yellow liquid?" Eve asked.

"Pee?" Amy thought aloud, looking very confused.

Eve stared at Amy, "Amy...Did you get some of that on your clothes?" she asked, quietly.

The pink girl panicked, "Don't mind it!"

"Let's go wash it..."

The sakura hedgie waved her arms around, "Like I said, don't mind it!" she exclaimed.

The two continued down the corridor, avoiding the many holes within the floorboards. Only darkness could be seen. The creaks of the wooden floors were echoed down each way when no one spoke.

"It looks terrifying, like an abandoned haunted house." Amy mumbled. Then through the distance was a faint outline. They stopped at once.

"Amy, look!" Eve pointed in front of them, "Those stairs should lead us out." It was true, the faint outline was, in fact, a staircase that led both up and down. Obviously, they chose down, wanting to leave quickly.

After cautiously walking down the steps, the violet hedgie swallowed. Only then did she realized how much her throat was like sandpaper. 'My throat feels dry... I'll stop by the convenience store on the way home..."

A loud high growl was heard from Eve's side. Amy sighed, "I'm hungry. What time is it?"

The purple female flipped open her phone and glared at the time, "Me too, It's about time for dinner." She turned her phone off and stuffed it back in her pocket.

"The rest should be hungry too...what should we have for dinner?" Amy asked herself, rolling her shoulders.

'That's right...Ever since Amy's mother went missing, she's been making the meals.' Eve thought, sadly. " Your father comes home late, huh?"

"Because I have many younger siblings and daddy works hard 'til late at night, so I've taken up the responsibilities of being a housewife." Amy smiled, giggling.

"Amy," Eve started, pushing her away playfully, "You're such a giving person. A high schooler and a mother at the same time."

"Speaking of which, you have a mother waiting for you." Amy pointed out.

Eve shuffled a bit and stared at the rotten boards, " Yeah, my mother must be worried..."

"Making our main goal to get home!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, that's right!" Eve agreed, staring straight ahead. 'My thoughts go out of control when I'm alone. I'm so glad I'm with Amy, she's makes me feel so energized. I have to focus!' With that thought, the plum female snapped back to reality, only to find her friend closing in for a kiss. Instinctively, Eve placed her hands on Amy's cheeks, stopping her motions.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Eve shouted, blushing tomato red.

Amy started to laugh," You kept staring at my face. I thought you wanted a kiss." The sakura hedgehog walked ahead, prompting her friend to chase her. Eve followed Amy, carefully of her ankle, wanting to hit her playfully. Then several aisles caught her and Amy's eyes. Included with the many aisles of shelves was several double doors.

They looked at the doors and then back at each other, "It's the exit!"

"Awesome, Amy!"

They immediately went to the door, smiles plastered on their faces. Amy stepped forward to push the door open fir her friend. "I feel so at ease now..." she pushed on the door, not getting a budge from it, "Huh?"

She stopped trying to push and gripped the handle, "It's locked? Do you need a key!" she asked with worry trembling in her voice.

Her voice became nearly hysterically, becoming louder with each of her struggles with the door, "**WHAT'S HAPPENING!? IT CAN'T BE OPENED AT ALL! WHY WON'T IT OPEN?!**"

* * *

Grimm: And, cliffhanger. Amazing ending, right? So the doors won't open. What next? As always, review, favorite, and follow. Tell what you think will happen next and I'll see you next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Corpse Party Sonic Style

Grimm: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late update. I had to finish it this morning and I didn't want to disappoint you guys. A thanks to my new follower and my favoriter, who is also a follower. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one because something does finally happen. Hurry and read on, my lovely little soultakers.

* * *

Chapter Five

Eve put a hand on her shoulder and Amy ceased her struggles with the door. "Can't open...?" Switching with Amy, it was Eve's turn to wrestle with the door.

_'It doesn't even budge...'_

"Why? Why won't it move?!" Amy exclaimed, looking at the obstacle that stood in their way.

Then Eve realized something and her eyes went to her friend, "This door...is the same as that window."

_'What's wrong... It didn't even move a millimeter. Is it to trap us in here?'_

"Likewise...This place..." Eve didn't finish speaking. '_Feels weird...'_ she thought in her mind.

Then a cold breeze swayed from their right and their heads whipped to the direction. There was a hole that covered from wall to wall and in front of them- not far- were small shoes.

Eve's sapphire eyes widened at the shoes. _'A small pair of indoor shoes... I can't help but wonder. Is this reality? Can we really return home even if we escape from here?'_

Amy looked to Eve, whom was deep in thought but had such a worried look on her face. She took in a breath before exhaling heavily. "Okay." the sakura girl said with a new determination set upon her.

"Hey, Eve," she called, gaining the attention of the purple girl. "I think that the others are around here somewhere. Wasn't everyone present before we blacked out after the earthquake?"

The plum girl's expression lightened up as Amy went on, "That means, since we can meet, we can..."

"That's right. You're awesome, Amy!" Eve exclaimed. Amy giggled with glee from the compliments.

Amy swayed over to Eve, a grin plastered on her face, "Mostly importantly, it's him, right?"

"Huh?" she sounded dumbfounded.

The pink girl started to poke Eve's cheek with her index finger. "Shaddie's here too," she teased.

_'He's here?'_ Eve thought while she blushed profusely. An image of the dark hedgehog popped into her head and she gasped. She shook her head and cleared her throat before speaking in a small voice, "T-that's right if everyone else is here-"

Amy cut her off and playfully punched her arm, "Stop being embarrassed."

"W-who's being shy?!"

"Forget it! I think there could be an emergency exit on the floor above us. Let's go escape from there!" She reached her hand out.

Eve smiled and took Amy's hand, "Yeah!"

_'Thanks for supporting me, Amy!'_

They began to climb the stairs. As they reached the second floor they noticed another flight of stairs leading up.

"Who knew this school was quite spacious.." Amy noted.

Suddenly, a noise erupted from their right and only Eve heard it. She glanced down the hall, noting the strangely now-normal holes in the floor, beyond a few yards only the dark was there for her to see.

"Amy, I think I heard someone over there a moment ago..." Eve said, pointing in the direction the noise came from so that her friend would know.

"Really?" Amy asked, looking down the corridor as well. "I didn't hear clearly."

Then Eve escaped from the pink hedgie's grip and dashed- or as much as she could- down the darkened hall.

**"EVE!"**

_'Could it be Shadow and the others?!'_ she asked herself as she stopped at a door, panting. Looking up, she found a sign with '2-A' painted on it. She pressed her hands upon the wooden door and peered into the murky glass.

"Wait up, Eve!" Amy exclaimed, reaching her companion.

Without a word, the plum hedgie opened the door with a clatter. "Is anyone here?" she asked out loud, taking small steps forward. She made a mental note of the darkness that engulfed the room's far sides, only showing what was in front of her.

Her ears twitched a bit. "Weird..." she whispered. _'I heard a voice just now...'_

She turned her head and out of the corner of her sapphire eyes, she spotted something on the other side of a desk . That something was shaped as a person.

Her heart dropped as she stumbled as fast as she could over to where the body lied. _' There's someone there?!' _she exclaimed in her head.

She dropped to her knees and grabbed the person. _'There truly was someone!_'

"Are you okay?!" she cried out, partly in happiness of finding someone in this spooked out haunted school buildings that gave her the creeps.

But then...

She finally saw what she holding and her face went to traumatized. In her arms...

In her arms was a body. A dead body that was almost a skeleton, pieces of flesh and hair were attached but most of it was cold and felt off at the slightest touch. Her hand that grabbed this person's shoulder broke off into bits and pieces. Instantly, she dropped the body and it landed in front of her knees. Fearfully and with disgust, she looked her hands, which were covered with the rotten skin, she choke down her own vomit audibly before giving out a piercing scream. Tears filled her eyes as she continued to scream and cry out. Amy immediately ran inside the classroom, in fear for her friend's cries.

**"EVE?!"**

Amy grabbed the purple girl from behind and hugged her tightly. "What happened ?! Are you okay?!" she asked in urgency.

"A-amy... I...I...Tha-that..." Eve stuttered and hiccupped, not making any sense until...

Amy saw it. It was there in front of her friend, laying there. She saw that her hands were covered with its decomposing flesh.

She jumped back and screamed. "A corpse!? A real one?!" You're kidding me right!?" she shouted, frightened.

The sakura girl grabbed her friend's shoulders and dared not to look at the body, shutting her eyes. "Hey, Eve. Hurry and get up. We better leave this sort of place soon." Amy shuddered, noticing the shivers from her friend as well as her own.

A sound echoed just before they could leave.

"Just now...There is was a sound... wasn't there?" Eve whimpered, eyes widen with hysteria.

A sound of louder and more frequent now, as if someone was trying to speak. The corpse rattled and cracked with shaking. Its bones started to burn with blue fire and suddenly a person's form emerged from them. The girls stayed silent in shock and fear, only whimpers and gasps.

_Uh...You two..._

A new voice that seemed to echo and bounce in the room, a male voice that was filled with despair.

Pale white eyes stared at them, as its ghostly body took form, only an outline.

_So you are the sacrifices this time..._

**Corpse count/ 01**

_Paradise High: __3rd year, Male student_

_Bled to death from a fatal injury caused by a trap in school... Even after death, he continues to call for help in easing his pain._

* * *

Grimm: Now, my stage is set. Who wants to pull the cord? As always, review, favorite, and follow. See ya next week.


	6. Author's Note

Corpse Party Sonic Style

Grimm: Okay, this isn't a chapter this is a note. I know a few of you got worried when you read 'Author's Note' didn't ya? Well, stab those fears to death cuz this story will continue! I just thought because of all the nice reviews everyone has been giving me and the request of one of my close readers, who shall remain unnamed, I would give you guys a nice super long chapter. However, since I had to work on my other two stories, I was unable to finish this chapter. But because this same reader told me you guys would be able to wait for this chapter, I'm not post what I have and calling it finished. I'll continue working on this next chapter so please be patient with me. But I can't just let you guys go without something so I'm giving you guys a special sneak peek! Yay!

* * *

Chapter Six

They turned back to faced their ghostly acquaintance. However, beside them was a small figure wearing a deep red dress. Instantly, they stepped back and a collective gasp sounded. The little hedgegirl's icy blue hair blocked anyone who tried from looking upon her face. There in her tight grasp was a stuffed cat doll partly destroyed from age. The ivory child looked up at the two girls with curiosity.

'A child spirit? When did she?' Eve thought.

'This feeling, there's no mistake. This girl is...'

A revenant!

The girl smiled darkly. In one fluid motion, she lifted her chin and began to laugh. The blood from her severed tongue trickled and splashed about. Amy and Eve, not wanting to stay any longer, took off in the opposite direction. But before they could make a decent distance away from the hysterical ghost child, Eve's ankle gave out on her and she fell on Amy.

The sakura hedgie grabbed her head in pain and whimpered, "It hurts."

And then she made eye contact. The intense icy eyes peered at her with anger which froze her in place with fear. Eve gripped her shoulders in a vain struggle to get her attention. "Amy! Amy! What happened?! Pull yourself together!"

Finally, Amy snapped out of her daze. "Eve?"

"**LET'S RUN!**"

As they did, a small paper fell behind and floated down to the floor with ease. A small ivory hand grabbed it before it made its destination and a small flame turned to it to ashes. Her smile returned and she began to giggle maniacally.

* * *

Grimm: That was your peek! Also my friend, Dark the forgotten, has created the first chapter of his story, Amongst the Dark. If you please, check it out and read it. He worked very hard on it. As always, review, favorite, and follow. See ya next week!


	7. Chapter 6

Corpse Party Sonic Style

Grimm: Alright, you guys waiting around two weeks for this and here it is. The longest chapter I've ever done for Corpse Party Sonic Style! Unfortunately, it's actually shorter than I intended it to be because my grandmother has come to visit us! Yay! But it's still long, right? Anyways, Thank you everyone who gave me a review and my new follower. read on!

* * *

Chapter Six

The fire cracked dimly as the spirit glancing at the two living occupants of the room.

"A-are you a-a soul?" Eve asked timidly.

_I was imprisoned in this place like you... This school exists in a reality separate from your world._

"Imprisoned?!" Eve exclaimed.

_You can't escape from this school anymore._

"What?!" Amy shouted, dread written on her face.

_This is a cursed dimension, origin of the revenants with terrible power...Here, many realities converge. It's because I wasn't able to escape that I died here._

His tone was sad and low. it seems it was hard to talk about for him, but who could blame him?

"Can't escape?" Eve mumbled to herself. 'It's true, all the passages leading to the outside, whether it's the windows or the door, are unnaturally locked...' she mentally noted.

The blue spirit continued, now in a monotone echo.

_The ghosts use their power to bring innocent people, one by one, to this place and lock them up. And up until now, nobody has succeeded to escape.. It seems that not only you two were brought here, many others are here as well._

The girls' faces brightened instantly like they were just put into an alternate dimension. "It's probably Shadow and the others!" Amy exclaimed with glee.

"It's too good; we're all together..."Eve agreed, clasping her hands together in sweet happiness.

_However, you can't meet. This place is made up of many dimensions that result in a manifold sealed space. They are certainly in this school, but in different dimensions. Even if everyone's standing at the same spot, you can't see each other due to the difference in dimensions. If you wish to meet with your comrades, you must look for a way to exist in the common space._

"Manifold sealed space..." Eve trailed off.

"Common space?" Amy furred her brows, questionably.

_That's right! If you can accomplish that...then even if you can never escape...At the very least you may be able to die together._

Eve started to freak out, "Why is it like that?! Why do we have to die?!" she cried.

Amy put a comforting hand on Eve's shoulder to calm her, "Eve, we can't become that weak."

"Amy.."

Amy turned to speak with the blue male set in flames once again, "What's this revenant you mentioned? Why did it do this?" she questioned.

_I don't know... neither their intention, nor any method of escape. But, you can try, you two are lucky enough to exist within the same dimension. Two minds are better than one, as the saying goes. Do not become like me..._

"Even if it's the revenant's doing, we will be able to meet all the others and escape from here after. Right, Eve?" she questioned with determination.

"Ah.. yea, Amy," Eve answered in a near whispered tone. She smiled thinly.

_'Imprisoned is not going to happen, but this is not an ordinary school. The most important thing now is to meet Shadow and the others, and we'll surely have a solution to this!_' Eve clenched her fist near her chest.

Then a burst of air came through as the door behind them whipped open with a slam. They set their eyes on the door with worry.

"The door...who did this?" Amy muttered.

"Is there someone?"

But the door held no one in it's frame. It was empty. Their fur once standing on end, settled and finally rested on their skin.

"It seems... There's no one," Amy murmured, grinning slightly.

"Ah...Yeah," Eve agreed.

They turned back to faced their ghostly acquaintance. However, beside them was a small figure wearing a deep red dress. Instantly, they stepped back and a collective gasp sounded. The little hedgegirl's icy blue hair blocked anyone who tried from looking upon her face. There in her tight grasp was a stuffed cat doll partly destroyed from age. The ivory child looked up at the two girls with curiosity.

_'A child spirit? When did she?_' Eve thought.

_'This feeling, there's no mistake. This girl is..._'

**A revenant!**

The girl smiled darkly. In one fluid motion, she lifted her chin and began to laugh. The blood from her severed tongue trickled and splashed about. Amy and Eve, not wanting to stay any longer, took off in the opposite direction. But before they could make a decent distance away from the hysterical ghost child, Eve's ankle gave out on her and she fell on Amy.

The sakura hedgie grabbed her head in pain and whimpered, "It hurts."

And then she made eye contact. The intense icy eyes peered at her with anger which froze her in place with fear. Eve gripped her shoulders in a vain struggle to get her attention. "Amy! Amy! What happened?! Pull yourself together!"

Finally, Amy snapped out of her daze. "Eve?"

**"LET'S RUN!"**

As they did, a small paper fell behind and floated down to the floor with ease. A small ivory hand grabbed it before it made its destination and and a small flame turned to it to ashes. Her smile returned and she began to giggle maniacally.

XxX

Labored breaths and pants were released from Amy and Eve from behind the corner of a hall, from their sprint. They weren't sure what happened but they both knew it wasn't good.

"She didn't run after us?" Eve panted, looking at where they ran from. No one was in sight.

Amy hit her head with her fists gently in frustration, "What was that earlier? Her eyes were scary."

Eve shifted so she was sitting on the bare floor, a pain throb ran through her spine. The purple girl cried out in her pain. "My a-ankle hurts!"

"W-what was that? Is this really reality?" Eve's voice quivered. "We were clearly in the festival earlier; we were even laughing and talking... Right now, we can't go home and there's even a revenant?" She asked, shaking with each breath. She was near the edge of crying. "What..." The plum hedgie shut her eyes tightly.

"Eve..." Amy called out quietly. She gently laced her arms around the fragile state her friend was in and hugged her. "Calm down, Eve," she smiled, "Don't worry about it! We will definitely meet everyone!"

"With everyone?" Eve asked timidly.

Eve smiled, 'Amy's smiles always cheer me up in any time!'

"We have to calm down in this sort of situation," Amy replied.

"Hey... Amy," Eve blushed, frowning at her friend.

"Hmmm...?" Amy purred.

The sakura girl in question was smiling in joy, rubbing her friend's chest with her wandering hands. The plum hedgie pushed her away, her face flushed in bright cherry red.

"Why are you saying good words while rubbing my chest?!" She asked, pouting.

"It's because Eve needs energy." The cherry pink hedgie exclaimed.

"It's enough already," Eve protested to her grabby companion, who was having itchy fingers again.

"Eve still needs some more," Amy mewed, grinning largely. Her hands were raised and fingers flexing ready to grab the purple girl once more. Eve flicked her forehead and the sakura girl pouted, holding her head with a pained mew. Eve smacked her own face, a strange action that confused Amy.

"That's right, even though I was scared, I will do my best! Energy is reviving!" She grinned to her close friend, standing on her two feet again.

_'Why would someone do this?_' the question popped into her head.

"Then let's find the others." Amy encouraged, her optimism always following through.

"But how are we going to get pass the dimensions?" Eve asked, thinking of what the blue spirit had said.

"Let's just teleport!"

"Tele-teleport? Can that be done?"

"Lovers will surely meet although it can't be done," Amy responded, clasping her hands together. A dreamy smile was plastered on her face.

"Lovers..." Eve said, confused.

"Wasn't there a curse?"

"Curse?"

_'The "Cheyenne Charm" that we all played._' Eve remembered. Then she gasped and started rummaged through her pockets until she found a small torn paper.

"As long as I have this... We'll be together." The violet girl said quietly.

_'Everyone... Are they in this school? Are they safe? Did anything happen?_' An image of a certain black hedgehog popped into her head. _'Can we meet sooner?_'

Her friend giggled, noticing the sweet smile that graced the plum hedgie's lips. "Eve, it's looks like you're still thinking about Shadow."

Eve blushed heavily, " NO! You're wrong! Why do you always think in that direction!" she protested, as her friend continued to snicker at her reaction. But she smiled with her friend in the end.

"It's gone!"

"What's wrong?" Eve looked up to Amy, watching the pink girl pat down her uniform in urgency.

"I think I lost the protective charm." she mumbled.

"Eh? You should keep it properly secured."

"Let's go back to that classroom, I think I dropped it there," Amy suggested, pointing in the direction of the room they ran from.

"Are you kidding?! We can't. What if the spirit is still there.."

"Don't worry. Don't worry," Amy announced, walking back down the hall, " I'll just make a short trip there since your leg hurts, wait for me here." Then she took off.

"Wait! Amy!" Eve called after her, "Wait.. I'll go too," She mewed in pain when she put too much pressure on her ankle. "Don't go! What if the spirit's still there?" She asked weakly, taking the smallest of steps back to the room.

_'This is no joke. Even though I'm scared, I can't just do nothing..._' the violet hedgie thought as she turned a corner. Then there she was a doorway away from looking inside the room that had the twisted little hedgegirl before. Her sapphire eyes peered inside. _'Amy...'_

And there she was on the other side of the room, looking at the large blackboard with her back to her.

_'You're here! That means the spirit isn't here anymore._' She heaved a sigh of relief before calling her friend. "Amy!"

Making her way to her sakura companion with a stumble, she enthuscially asked, "Have you found it?"

"Eve..." the girl started, "Look at the blackboard."

She turned her head to view the board and she gasped, eyes widened at the sight. On the board, in question, was five figures. One was larger than the rest and carried crudely drawn scissors; the others were children, all of them looked terrified and one had red cut into it's abdomen. It looked as though a child had drawn this horror scene.

"What is this? W-was it there before?" Eve asked, "A child's doodle?"

"There are stick figures and... and a huge figure with a pair of scissors" Amy trailed off.

_'What **IS** this? I hate the feeling of this picture.._' Eve thought.

"Is this done by the ghost who wore the red dress?"

"I think so..." Amy answered.

Dead bodies, ghosts... and being locked in here... What's going to happen next? This school seems to be hiding a horrifying truth. Anxiety and horror are going to haunt us.

XxX

A bathroom stall creaks open and a small figure walks out, a wicked grin plastered on it's sick face.

List of Ghosts

The ghost of an ivory hedgehog child who wore red clothes. Appeared in 2-A and attacked Eve and Amy. It's laughing tone might just be it playing around. It disappeared, leaving scribbles with hidden meanings on the blackboard.

XxX

_'We are trapped in Chao Gardens Elementary school. Ghosts created and cursed this dimensional space. Somehow, many were "jailed" and killed in here. Looks like our classmates also appears to be in this place... Unfortunately, we're not in the same "dimension", so we won't meet each other... We are now searching a way to encounter everyone, to find a way out there and investigate this elementary school.'_

After their discovery in 2-A, Amy and Eve continued their venture through the halls of Chao Gardens in search of escape, their friends, or both.

Then a sniffle was echoed from their left.

"What?" Eve questioned, scared. They took a few steps toward the sound as it grew louder. The body of a decomposing girl was sprawled across another hallway's floorboards.

_Sniff... It hurts..._

A glance to her ankle suggested that she was injured before she died as thick red liquid coated both the stilled flesh and wood. It looked as if someone had ripped her tendons out and left her for dead. A few bandages around the said ankle, suggested that she had tried to patch the wound, but didn't prevail in her attempt.

Eve choked and held back bile that jumped into her throat from the stench and the overexposed muscles.

_'There's a corpse again.. her ankle has also been injured...What happened?!_' Eve thought.

Amy noticed a small notebook underneath the corpse's hand. "See that Eve?! There's a diary!" she exclaimed. Eve gently plucked the book from the body's hands and flipped a few pages back, her sakura companion peeked over her shoulders.

"Did this girl write it?" Amy asked.

They began to read the girl's last thoughts before... before she died.

**_Big sister, I can't anymore... My ankle's tendon has been cut off and I can't stop the blood. However, big sister, you have to live on... It hurts so much... been hurt by someone with a pair of sharp scissors... So painful, it came to the state that I wished I hadn't had a leg. It's true that if I die, I won't suffer this pain anymore... Plus, my heart will receive salvation. Big sister... I enormously want to feel the warmth of your embrace again... Big sister... to die alone is very lonely. Big sister... dying...is scary._**

The writing had stopped there as there were blood coating the rest of the page, suggesting that the owner had passed on.

"She used a lot of strength to be able to write this," Amy noticed, grimacing at the sorrow that took place without anyone to help the poor girl.

"Yeah... By looking at her uniform, we're the same year..." Eve muttered, staring at the work of death.

_'In the diary, it says "scissors". Someone did that? But who?_'

_It hurts..._

The voice echoed from every direction, startling the living in the hall. Then more started to sound as well.

_It hurts...It hurts..._

_Nooooo..._

_It's painful...help_

Each and every one was painful and sorrowful; each one was hard to bear.

_sniff...sniff..._

_Please help me... Help me..._

_'A place where there are sacrifices...'_

The girls stepped back from the body and the twisted voices they heard. A sheet dropped and everything went silent again. Eve glanced down at where the page fell and picked it up with curiosity.

"There was something inside the diary?" Eve questioned, unfolding the bloodied article.

Eve started to read aloud, " Child abduction of four consecutive reports. Concerning the school that our town is proud of."

**The frequent continuous incidents in this month of children disappearing from town. The authorities' investigative results have suddenly taken a change for the worse. Year XXXX, September 18. Afternoon 7 pm, in the school. There were the children and...**

**a teacher with a pair of scissors tainted with blood been discovered and is under custody of the police.**

"Those victims are all been murdered by... no, I can't clearly read it." Eve muttered, squinting at the defiled text.

* * *

Grimm: Yeah, terrible cliffhanger but what are you gonna do? So, this chapter is a treat for all of the reviews and such that I received over the pass couple of weeks. I can't do this all of the time but I'll try if I get more reviews. As always, review, favorite, and follow. See ya next week!


	8. Chapter 7

Corpse Party Sonic Style

Grimm: Alright, this chapter isn't that long but I like where I ended it and I left it that way. I thank all the readers that have left me a review, much appreciated. I'm excited for next week, and one of my soul stealers already know this, but Monday is my birthday! Can I get some birthday wishes from you guys?

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Speaking of which, Shade said something about this a long time ago..." Amy muttered.

"But, this 'Chao Gardens Elementary School's news' this unknown child...?" Eve questioned, confused.

"Murdered... so pitiful.." Amy murmured, sadly.

_'Scissors again' Eve thought, 'That blue-eyed spirit drew about four children and an adult holding a pair of scissors...Is it the same case? Maybe the ghost is... someone among the children...!? The dead body with its ankle tendon cut off... The newspaper's murder case...the board's doodle. All concerns that pair of scissors...what is between them?'_

"Eve! Your face... What is it?" Amy asked, poking the plum girl's cheek.

"Ah, it's nothing!"

"You sure?" Amy pointed to a set of stairs not far in front of them, "We can use those stairs to go up, let's try." The sakura hedgehog suggested.

_'Even if I find out about the ghost and i can't even find a way out of here..'_

Eve got on her knees just a few feet from the girl's corpse and set the journal she found back beside it. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head in respect.

_'Those who braved their lives to find leads but didn't manage to escape and die... and those who died in pain... Can we, from this place which has had many sacrifices, escape...?_ ' Eve thought anxiously.

From behind her, Amy grinned and lifted the back portion of her skirt, earning a yelp from her violet companion, "Evie, what're you doing? Not going to continue?"

"Wait! Wait!" Eve stuttered, pulling her skirt down, blushing. She got up and followed her friend to the stairs with her limping a bit.

Behind them and the corpse's body, a small form, almost like a head appeared from the floorboards before lifting itself up. It was a short little spirit that glowed with a orchid aura. He was a small hedgehog boy with flared up quills on top, mid-quills that stuck right out and lower quills that pointed down. He had one bang that hid his left reptilian-slited crimson eye. His fur was deep violet with midnight streaks. Powdery white fur was shown through his shirt as he silently stalked the purple high schooler to the stairs, watching her climb them with minor problems. He was curious but then his lips formed a delighted grin.

XxX

"I'm a little tired... I just remembered that I was thirsty." Eve mumbled, rubbing her throat.

"Ah!" Amy exclaimed, "Found it!"

Not far from them was a group sink. They walked toward it and Amy smiled happily. She placed a hand on the handle.

"We came at the right place. let's take a break!" she said.

However, when she twisted the faucet's handle...

Eve looked confused as not a single drop trickled out of the faucet head.

"What?! There isn't any water!" Amy stated, turning the handle as far as it would go.

"That means there won't be water for us to drink?! Did we bring any food here? The chances of starving to death are-" Eve started to say, completely scared.

"It's okay! We'll just have to escape before it's too late. It could also be caused by the fact that this place is too old." Amy pointed out, calming the purple hedgie down.

_'I just thought of some bad things again..._' Eve thought sadly.

"Yes! Let's try to investigate the rest of the water faucets." Eve suggested, shyly.

XxX

List of Corpses/ 02

Azure High

2nd year, Female student

Somehow, her heel tendon was cut with scissors, and so she bled to death. Since Chao Gardens Elementary School, she was separated from her sister, and her fear of dying alone is recorded in her notebook.

* * *

Grimm: Okay, that's all for this week and I'm pretty sure one my soul stealers are especially happy now that one of their characters make an I can't reveal the character's name, but his creator is StarLightRaven. I recommend you check them out and see if any of their stories appeal to you. StarLightRaven, thank you for allowing me to use your character in this despair filled story! If anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me at any time. As always, review, favorite, and follow! See ya next week!


End file.
